1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle surveillance system, and more specifically to a vehicle surveillance system utilizing a bird's-eye-view panorama of at least one target around the vehicle and an optical pattern incident on the target to identify the target and further display the distance between the target and the vehicle.
2. The Prior Arts
For now, a traffic carrier has been one the important tools for people's daily life such as business/tourism travel, human or cargo transportation. Vehicles like automobiles are particularly common. However, many drivers perhaps drive into a dead or narrow alley because they are not familiar with the road situation or the vehicle is too huge, especially at bad weather and with dead angle of driving. Also, it is considerably risky for the driver to back the vehicle or make a U-turn in a site crowded with people. At this time, traffic accident events with severe injure likely happen because the driver can not well catch the actual traffic condition around the vehicle. Recently, many solutions for overcoming the above issues have been successfully developed and used. For example, the vehicle is provided with a tradition image capturing device like camera to monitor the surroundings. However, visional dead angle for the driver still exists. It is thus indeed crucial for the related industries of the vehicle detection system to overcome the problems in the prior arts and develop a new hardware design of the vehicle surveillance system, which precisely and overall detects the position and the distance of the target around the vehicle when the vehicle runs on the road, and further real-time captures the image of any person approaching the vehicle when the vehicle stops still so as to achieve driving safety and securing lives and properties.